At least 10 million adults Americans suffer from urinary incontinence. With an aging population, incontinence is becoming an increasingly important health issue. Urinary incontinence products are numerous and vary considerably. Although pads are the most commonly used incontinence aid, they are often considered inadequate due to their failure to contain the volume of urine released from the bladder. Although prolonged use results in universal bacteriuria, urethral catheters are used by 90% of women in nursing homes who require urine collection devices. The plan is to develop an external urinary collection system (EUCS) for women which is designed with the purpose of enhancing health, productivity, independence and quality of life for women suffering from urinary incontinence. The EUCS will be comfortable, easy to manage, easy to disguise, fail-safe, easy to dispose of safely, odorless, environmentally friendly and cost effective. To help control the spread of potential pathogens from the patient to caregivers and waste handlers, a disinfectant has been incorporated into the disposable collection bag. Phase I studies are designed to: (1) develop and refine prototype models; (2) evaluate the effectiveness of the antimicrobial agent in the collection bag; and (3) to evaluate the comfort and overall effectiveness of the device through small health- human clinical trials.